Unbreakable Vow
by Olympus' Witch
Summary: Dramione one-shot. rate and review!


**Unbreakable Vow**

 _Olympus' Witch_

* * *

 ** _Hello readers! this is my first story ever! open for suggestions here ;) rate and review guys!_**

 ** _everything belongs to our queen J. K. Rowling!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Draco is infuriated. He thrashes everything that he gets a hold of. Vases, ancient jars, lamp shades around the Slytherin common room: you name it, he breaks it. He just couldn't stand looking at famous Krum dancing with Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger last night. It's just, he knew he and Hermione agreed not to take each other out in the Yule ball because it would catch attention, _like too much of everyone's attention_ , but he just can't look at Hermione smiling on that dance floor, holding hands with Triwizard champion Viktor Krum. It makes his stomach ache, his blood boil hot, and his knuckles itch with such need. A need to punch a certain Durmstrang.

Lucky for Krum, Draco's a changed man. He doesn't just grab a person and smack him hard, on the face (even if he wanted to). He stopped thinking about last night and tried to focus. Suddenly, he remembered the gift he bought in Diagon Alley last summer. He was thinking of the perfect time to give it to her, but he just can't. If you're dating the most intelligent student in your school, you'd be intimated just like Draco, too.

"Drakie! What is going on here?" came a very shrill voice.

Ugh. Draco rolled his eyes and turned around to see a very clingy Pansy Parkinson hanging on his arm. He asked Pansy to the dance because it is expected of him. He remembered his father's voice:

 _Son, there is no other woman better than Pansy. Take her to the dance. Plus, she is pureblood! I have no doubt you and her will end up together in the end._

Draco sighed. His parents are pureblood lovers. They want to keep the Malfoy line untainted: without any interference with muggle blood. They are obsessing with tradition which obviously doesn't matter to Draco. He loves a Muggle after all.

"Pansy, get your hands off me." He said in a boring voice.

"But Drakie! Didn't you enjoyed what happened last night? We were dancing beautifully and-"

"Honestly, I don't care. Now, get off." He replied, shrugging his arm off of her grasp, leaving her shocked on the floor.

Draco then made his way out of the dungeons into the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione is nervous. She's only nervous when there's an exam coming, or a 12-inch Potions essay is due the next day but this time, it is completely different. He saw the look in his face last night when she was dancing with Viktor. Hermione sighed. This secret relationship between Draco Malfoy is difficult. She shrugged the annoying idea off her head and rushed to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. While brushing her teeth, the horrible idea went back to her brain. It's almost as if she wants to whack it with a broom or a shampoo to eliminate it but there's completely no point in doing it. Hermione jumped in surprise when a redhead bobbed on the door.

"Hermione! What's taking you so long?" Ginny asked. "Breakfast in ten minutes!"

"Right! Sorry, Gin." She replied. "Just a little thought in my head."

"Oy! You're thinking of that dance with Krum last night, aren't you?" Ginny grinned mischievously.

 _Actually, I was thinking of a blond Slytherin bad boy,_ Hermione thought. But she didn't blurt it out or Ginny will be absolutely perplexed. So instead she replied with a "mysterious" smile and made her way out of the bathroom.

Hermione has to play it nicely or she and Draco will be busted out for poor performance. Besides, they're keeping it low because of Draco's parents. She didn't want the both of them to get separated just because of this relationship. She's afraid they'd shut Draco out because of her blood line. Hermione knew right before she and Draco started dating that she wont be accepted wholly by the Malfoy family. _Well then, we'll have to go through that together_ , Hermione sighed as she made her way out of the Gryffindor common room into the Great Hall.

* * *

He swaggered all the way to the Great Hall. He glared at some first years, scaring them away from his path. He chuckled to himself, then suddenly remembered that he was not supposed to do that anymore. Draco mentally cursed himself. _Man, if Hermione knew, she'd be angry. That woman is bloody scary,_ He thought. He was in the middle of his self-reprimanding when he bumped into a certain someone.

"Ow! I'm sor-" she mumbled while standing up. Brown eyes meet steel gray ones.

His heart leapt. And did a tap dance.

His heart always leaps when he makes eye contact with her. He can see himself through those brown orbs. Her hair, a little straighter now than before. He remembered it being bushy when they were still in first year. His eyes trailed down on her lips, remembering its taste on his.

He was about to lean in, to kiss her so bad, when she hissed, "shove off, Malfoy. Look where you're going!"

He was taken aback, then remembered there are a lot of people staring at them.

He composed himself, then retorted, "look who's on my way! Tell that to yourself, you filthy _Mudblood_."

His eyes sting from holding back tears. He can't tolerate himself telling that sickly word to Hermione. He doesn't care about her bloody blood line. He loves her, and that's what matters.

She glared at him but said nothing. Draco was afraid she'd taken that seriously but they both know the drill whenever they meet in front of everybody. The only way that they're honest is whenever they meet in secret.

Draco can't wait for that. Instead of proceeding to the Great Hall, he went back to the dungeons, grabbed the fancy package he wrapped last night, and jogged all the way to the owlery.

Hermione didn't mind that _mudblood_ comment. She knows he didn't mean it. They both know the drill whenever they meet in front of everybody.

"Mione! Where have you been?" Harry asked.

She sat beside him and tried her best to do the I'm-so-pissed sigh.

"Just ran into Malfoy. Apparently, he's being a git."

"What'd he did this time? I swear if he said something about your blood line again, I'm going to hex that –"

"Harry, it's okay. As if we're not used to Malfoy's attitude." She said.

"He's such a prat. Don't worry about him, 'Mione. We got you." Harry smiled.

She smiled back, while silently apologizing to her best friend. _Oh Harry if you only knew_ , she thought.

"Mail's here!" Ron mumbled between two bites of sausage.

Owls suddenly made their way into the Great Hall and one dropped a fancy package on her lap.

"Hermione has an admirer!" Ginny squealed.

"Stop it, Gin." She laughed. "I wonder who this is from?"

She unwrapped the parcel. Inside was a well crafted wood box about a size of a pocket book. When she opened it, she saw a beautiful green bracelet with snakes twirling around a red ruby pendant. A smile crept its way on her lips. Beneath the gift, was a note that says:

 ** _Tonight. Same place. 11 pm sharp._**

Hermione can't wait for that.

* * *

Draco paced three times in front of a wall. A door appeared. He smiled genuinely and proceeded inside.

Hermione paced three times in front of a wall. A door appeared. She smirked impishly and went inside.

 _He was here first_ , Hermione grinned.

 _She's here_ , Draco thought.

"Hey." He said, admiring her beauty when she entered the Room of Requirement.

"Draco, hi." She said, walking towards him. She glanced at the grandfather clock that ticks loudly on the corner. "I see you're a bit early."

"I'm excited to see you, Hermione."

"Why is that, _Malfoy_?"

"Perhaps you know why, _Granger_."

"You evil little Slytherin!" Hermione laughed. She knows exactly why.

"What? why are you laughing?" Draco smirked innocently.

She smacked his arm playfully and raised her wrist toward his face so he can see. "By the way Draco, thank you for this wonderful gift. I love it."

"Anything for you, darling."

"I feel like punching you for calling me that." She pouted.

Draco took her face in his hands. "Damn, you're so beautiful." She smiled sweetly at him. He leaned in forward and brushed his lips on hers. Hermione felt her self control slipping away. She moved her hands on his neck, pulling him closer as he deepened their kiss. His hands moved toward her hips, steadying their stance. They pulled away, only because they were both out of air. Draco stared at her for seconds, his brows gradually crease on his forehead. Hermione frowned.

"Draco? What is it?" She nibbled the bottom of her lip. She does this when she's scared.

"I- I can't stop thinking about what happened last night. You and Krum-"

"I've been thinking about that too. But we talked about this before the dance, right? We know everyone will be shocked. Or worse than that. And, not a moment after we go together, if we actually did, your parents will know. We can't risk that, Draco." Hermione pointed out. "I don't want to lose you."

"I know that, Hermione. But, up until when?" He replied. "Up until when can we keep this secret? Eventually they'll all know."

"It's not that easy, Draco. We have to wait for the proper time. We have to be patient."

Draco sighed. "I want to be with you, Hermione."

"I am with you always, Draco."

"I mean, I want to be seen with you. I want everybody to know that you are mine and only mine. I want Krum to stay away from you because you're already taken. I want Weasel- "Hermione glared at him. "-I mean, _Weasley_ , to get his hands off you because you are my girlfriend. I want everybody to be jealous because I've got the best girlfriend in the whole Wizarding world. I want them to know that I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. I love you so much."

Hermione fought back happy tears. She loves how Draco imagined them strolling somewhere and not caring about other people looking at them.

"I love you too, Draco." She placed her hand on his chest. "This heart only belongs to me. My heart only belongs to you. I can't risk losing you. I also want what you want. I want to be seen with you, I want everyone to know I'm happy with you, and I want them to know I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy. But not now, love. Soonest, I swear."

"I promise you Hermione," Draco said. "I will love you till my final breath up to the next life. This is my unbreakable vow."


End file.
